fliplinestudiosfandomcom_no-20200215-history
Papa's Cupcakeria
Papa's Cupcakeria '''er et spill som er laget av Flipline Studios. Det kom ut den 7. august 2013. Papa's Cupcakeria er det åttende spillet i Papa's Gameria-serien. Nye ting Season Toppings Season Toppings er at man kan lage cupcakene sånn at de passer til hvordan "høytid"/sesong det er, for eksempel påske, Valentine's Day eller Halloween (se bildet nedenfor). Høytider og årstider Det er kommet høytider og årstider. Det kan bli vinter, vår, sommer og høst. Det kan også bli forskjellige høytider, som jul, påske, nyttår, Valentinsdag med fler og også noen lokale høytider som er i Frostfield. Når det kommer en ny høytid blir med pyntet med flagg og sånt utenfor Papa's Cupcakeria. Det går også an å kjøpe møbler og klær som passer til høytidene. Kunder Closere #Trishna #Radlynn #Xolo #Mayor Mallow #Quinn #Kenji #Jojo Lokale kunder #Trishna (Dag 2) #Mayor Mallow (Dag 5) #Scarlett (level 6) #Nevada (level 26) #Santa (level 56) Årstider og høytider Årstider Høytider Kunder og høytider For hver høytid som kommer, kommer det en kunde, som er med til den høytiden, den kunden har kanskje forandret på klærne sine, eller er det helt nye, som f. eks Santa, Nevada og Scarlett. Ingredienser Muffinsformer *right|400px|Normale muffinsformerForm A - Rosa, vertikale striper *Form B - Blå polka-prikker *Form C - Gule og hvite virvler *Form D - Grønne, horisontale striper Høytids-muffinsformer Fyll *Chocolate Cake (nivå 1) *Vanilla Cake (nivå 1) *Blueberry Cake (nivå 5) *Strawberry Cake (dag 3 av Valentine's Day) *Carrot Cake (nivå 19) *Lemon Cake (nivå 25) *Red Velvet Cake (nivå 34) *Confetti Cake (nivå 39) *Zebra Stripe Cake (nivå 44) *Kiwi Cake (nivå 60) Topper *White Frosting (nivå 1) *Pink Frosting (nivå 1) *Chocolate Frosting (dag 2) *Violet Frosting (nivå 15) *Green Frosting (nivå 24) *Teal Frosting (nivå 29) *Dark Blue Frosting (nivå 35) *Red Frosting (nivå 40) *Black Frosting (nivå 45) *Orange Frosting (nivå 49) *Deep Purple Frosting (nivå 50) *Mocha Frosting (nivå 54) *Sunglow Frosting (nivå 55) *Forest Green Frosting (nivå 59) Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles (nivå 1) *Cherries (nivå 1) *Chocolate Chips (nivå 1) *Chocolate Drizzle (nivå 1) *Shaved Coconut (nivå 2) *Marshmallows (nivå 3) *Strawberry Drizzle (nivå 4) *Creameo Bits (nivå 6) *Nutty Butter Cups (nivå 9) *Vanilla Drizzle (nivå 10) *Rock Candy (nivå 14) *Lillipop Bits (nivå 20) *Cloudberry (nivå 30) Høytid-topping '''Dag*: Det vil si nummeret på dagen i den spesielle høytiden. Ikke nummeret på dagen som gjelder for hele spillet. Nivåer Mini-spill Trivia *Dette er det eneste spillet der kundene bestiller to av noe, men med forskjellig topping. Men det er allikevel noen kunder som bestiller den samme toppingen på muffinsene. *I stede for å bli øst ned fra skuffer, blir topping som sjokoladechips og Sprinkels helt fra bøsser. *Dette er det første Gameriaet der Foodini kommer nest sist. *Level nummer 5-navnet var ikke der i den tidlige verisjonen, men det ble fikset i en nyere versjon. *På tvers av Papa's Pizzeria og Papa's Burgeria, er det i dag en av de vanskeligste Gameriaene der man kan få Perfect-score på Frosting. *Ingen av mini-spillene er nye, utenom Saucy Shot, som er de samme spillene som Hot Shot og Cool Shot fra forrige Gameria. **Dette er også det første Gameriaet som ikke har mini-spillet Customer Cravings. Det er kanskje mest på grunn av at kundenes bestillinger kan forandre seg etter hver høytid og årstid. *Musikken og reaksjonen når du får en ny kunde og en ingrediens er anderledes fra alle de andre Gameriaene. *Tittelskjermen sin musikk er en remix av Leaf Landing og Lettuce Lane temaene fra Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. *Utmerkelsen ''Better Than Papa ''er byttet ut med ''Papa's Return ''i dette spillet. *Level 32 er kalt Rocketeer, som er en referanse til den fiktionale karakteren Rocketeer. *Alle closerne liker alle høytidene. *Det er ingen utmerkelser som kan oppnås for å komme opp i nivåer, men det er en for å åpne opp Papa Louie. *Utmerkelsene som man får for å servere kunder med forskjellige klær er tilbake i dette spillet. *Hvordan closerne kler seg ut for Halloween: **Trishna: Prinsesse **Radlynn: Radley Madish **Xolo: Klovn **Mayor Mallow: Spøkelse **Quinn: Katt **Kenji: Wrestler **Jojo: Superhelt *Roy sitt hår kan bli sett i introen til spillet. *Dette er det tredje Gameriaet der Roy er sett i forhåndvisningen, de to andre var Papa's Burgeria og Papa's Taco Mia!. *Dette er det første Gameriaet der Wally er en opplåsbar kunde, men han er ikke åpnet i level 15. *Etter å ha åpnet Papa Louie, og sesongene bytter, er ikke Papa Louie den første kunden som kommer inn. *Noen av kundene vil se anderledes ut in deres favoritthøytid, som f. eks. Sasha, Xandra, Hank og noen flere. *Closerne er alltid de eneste som blir sett gående ned gaten på slutten av dagen, selv om de ikke ble servert sist. *Xolo vil bestille forskjellige frosting når høytidene bytter. *Det er en feil på noen av prisene i mini-spillene: Prisen er et skjørt med Tomatoes-tema, men beskrivelsen sirer: "From the Buffalo's uniform". Galleri blog_announce.jpg|Det kommer snart blog_seasontoppings.jpg|Nyhet: Season Toppings Outside preview.jpg|Landsbyen Frostfield Preview mayormallow.jpg|Den nye kunden Mayor Mallow i Frostfield Preview seasonalfurni.jpg|Spesielle St. Paddys Dag dekorasjoner Blog seasons.jpg|Vår og vinter utenfor Papa's Cupcakeria 1044799 599505233426910 732503895 n.jpg|Papa's Cupcakeria 1005145 596121933765240 792801465 n.jpg|Kommer snart 1004053 606420172735416 1860769986 n.jpg|Big Pauly 995898 605976099446490 779316565 n.jpg|Bytter på årstider Screenshot 04pc.jpg Screenshot 05pc.jpg Screenshot 06pc.jpg Screenshot 07pc.jpg Screenshot 08pc.jpg Screenshot 09pc.jpg Screenshot 10pc.jpg Kategori:Papa Cooking Kategori:Spill Kategori:2013 spill